Feelings (TV series, Thevideotour1's version)
Feelings is an American anime-influenced sitcom made by the Nickelodeon fans. It is produced by Schneider's Bakery and aired on High School Boyz on Nick on March 1, 2010. This show uses animation from anime shows that are produced by Funmation. Characters Main Characters *Tracy - A gold-haired girl who wears feminine clothing. Her main outfit consists of a blue spaghetti strapped bra, blue panties, blue detached sleeves, a blue scarf, thigh-high blue socks with blue frills and white bows on it and white heeled Mary Jane shoes. She has the same look as Yamada from Yamada's First Time. She is voiced by Heather Hogan. *Danielle - She is voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos. *Abigail - She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. *Maggie - She is voiced by Kath Soucie. *Kristen - She is voiced by Greer Warren. *Cindy - She is voiced by Melissa Altro. *Jessica - She is voiced by Arianna Grande. *Penelope - She is voiced by Rebecca Wilson. *Brad - He is voiced by Kenan Thompson. *Kenny - He is voiced by David Vincent. *Robert - He is voiced by Garrett Zuckerman. *Tim - He is voiced by Elijah Wood. *Michael - He is voiced by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. *Paul - He is voiced by Drake Bell. *Jared - He is voiced by Tristan Kersh. Supporting Characters *Mitch - He is Tracy's dad. He is voiced by Ray Chase. *Sarah - She is Tracy's mom. She is voiced by May Allen. *Phil - He is Danielle's dad. He is voiced by Jamieson Price. *Hannah - She is Danielle's mom. She is voiced by Monica Rial. *James - He is Abigail's dad. He is voiced by Patrick Seitz. *Sandy - She is Abigail's mom. She is voiced by Michelle Ruff. *Brian - He is Maggie's dad. He is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. *Jody - She is Maggie's mom. She is voiced by Alisa McWyres. *George - He is Kristen's dad. He is voiced by Mr. Lawrence. *Pam - She is Kristen's mom. She is voiced by Tara Platt. Episodes Season 1 (March 1, 2010 to April 23, 2010) #(March 1, 2010) #(March 2, 2010) #(March 3, 2010) #(March 4, 2010) #(March 5, 2010) Season 2 (March 7, 2011 to April 29, 2011) #(March 7, 2011) #(March 8, 2011) #(March 9, 2011) #(March 10, 2011) #(March 11, 2011) Season 3 (March 5, 2012 to April 27, 2012) #(March 5, 2012) #(March 6, 2012) #(March 7, 2012) #(March 8, 2012) #(March 9, 2012) Season 4 (March 4, 2013 to April 26, 2013) #(March 4, 2013) #(March 5, 2013) #(March 6, 2013) #(March 7, 2013) #(March 8, 2013) Season 5 (March 3, 2014 to April 25, 2014) #(March 3, 2014) #(March 4, 2014) #(March 5, 2014) #(March 6, 2014) #(March 7, 2014) Season 6 (March 2, 2015 to April 24, 2015) #(March 2, 2015) #(March 3, 2015) #(March 4, 2015) #(March 5, 2015) #(March 6, 2015) Season 7 (March 7, 2016 to April 29, 2016) #(March 7, 2016) Season 8 (March 6, 2017 to April 28, 2017) #(March 6, 2017) Season 9 (March 5, 2018 to April 27, 2018) #(March 5, 2018) Season 10 (March 4, 2019 to April 26, 2019) #(March 4, 2019) #(March 5, 2019) Sound Effects Used This anime-influenced TV show mainly uses Cartoon Trax Volume 1, The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library and The Premiere Edition Volume 1 (along with a few sounds from The Edge Edition Volume 1, Series 1000 Sound Effects Library, Series 2000 Sound Effects Library, Series 4000 Hollywood Sound Effects Library, Signature Series - Peter Michael Sullivan and The Super Single Volume 1). *Alphabetically *By Episode